Inocentemte
by Sophi-Cheedar
Summary: Ya pasaron tres años desde que Naraku murió y Kagome regresó a su época. ¿Qué pasaría si Kagome encuentra una hierba rara? y ¿Qué efectos tendrá sobre ella? TODO FUE UNA BROMA... O ¿NO? -


Inocentemente pervertida.

Un día como otros , un grupo se encontraba comiendo en una cabaña, muy alegremente.

-Que bien que Kagome-chan ha vuelto - comentaba feliz la castaña por el regreso de su querida amiga.

Todos estaban alegres en especial un hanyou que desde la partida de Kagome , había cambiado su actitud a una gruñona y deprimida , nadie lo aguantaba pero gracias a Kami-sama que Kagome haya vuelto.

- Si ,pensé que nunca te volvería a ver - lloraba de alegría el zorro quien ahora ya era un niño grande.

-Pero la señorita Kagome a cambiado mucho físicamente - miraba pervertidamente el monje a la peli negra

-Excelencia es usted un pervertido- regañaba la castaña quien ahora era la esposa de ese pervertido.

Kagome cambió mucho físicamente, ahora era una linda chica de 18 años muy desarrollada aunque su carita seguía con esa mirada inocente , su cuerpo cambió drásticamente , sus piernas eran mas largas y deseables , su cabello largo , ondulado le llegaba a las caderas, sus pechos muy voluptuosos , su cintura estrecha y sus caderas anchas, era toda una belleza, cualquier hombre , youkay y hanyou caerían ante ella.

Después de comer todos se fueron hacer sus cosas.

Sango a cuidar a sus hijos junto con Miroku, Shippo a seguir con su practica de zorro, inuyasha a dormir sobre un árbol, Kaede y Rin se dedicaban a dar paseos por la aldea, en cuanto a Kagome a recoger hierbas medicinales.

- Esa hierba nunca la habia visto- la peli negra se acercó a una hierba que por decirlo era muy extraña .

El Hanyou estaba cerca de ahí , reflexionando pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando vió colapsar en el suelo a su linda Kagome.

Se acercó muy deprisa hacia el cuerpo que yacía sobre el césped.

- ¡Kagome ! - gritaba desesperado.

Dos horas habían pasado y Kagome no despertaba.

- ¿Dónde la encontraste Inuyasha? - preguntaba por encima vez el monje.

- Ya te lo dije Miroku , por donde siempre Kagome va a recoger esas plantas - respondía un irritado y preocupado hanyou.

- Kagome despierta - rogaba la exterminadora , que se encontraba en un mar de lágrimas.

- Tranquila Sango , pronto estará consciente- abrazaba el monje a la castaña quien correspondía el abrazo.

- Kagome no sabe donde se encuentra - se despertaba la peli negra que decía las palabras con un acento de niña pequeña.

- Kagome ¿Te encuentras bien ? - preguntaba la castaña que se encontraba en shock por el cambio repentino de su querida amiga .

- Hai - respondía alegremente.

- Señorita Kagome ¿Por qué está hablando...- el monje no puedo completar su pregunta por que la peli negra se abalanzó contra él.

-Kagome ¡Qué haces ! - decía el peli plateado mientras tomaba la cintura de la chica.

- Hola Inuyasha - kun , solo estaba abrazando a Miroku- sensei -

Todos se quedaron shock, Miroku que se encontraba en el suelo con una hemorragia nasal.

- Un ángel me acaba de abrazar - deliraba el monje.

- Es un pervertido... Kagome ¿Te sucede algo? - preguntaba la castaña algo enojada.

-Nop - negaba con la cabeza mientras abrazaba al hanyou que estaba morado por la falta de aire.

-Kago -me - gemía el Hanyou.

- perdón inuyasha - kun - se disculpaba la peli negra.

Nadie sabía lo que ocurría, Miroku trataba de aprovecharse de Kagome - varias veces-.

- y dígame señorita Kagome ¿Por que soy su sensei? - preguntaba el monje.

- Mmmm No sé ... Creo que es por..-

- Hola a todos - interrumpía una loba peli roja.

- Hola Ayame - saludaba la castaña - y,¿Koga?-

- Ya viene -

-Hola bestia, hola mi querida Kagome hoy te ves muy linda como...-

-Koga-kun - se abalanzó sobre el lobo - que alegría volver a verte - estrujaba al pobre lobo quien tenia una hemorragia nasal debido a la presión de los pechos contra su boca.

- ¡Kagome qué haces !- gritaba la peli roja muy celosa.

- Tranquila señorita Ayame , parece que esta hechizada por algún conjuro- comento el monje sabiamente .

- Ayu-ayuda - gemía el lobo .

- Grr Lobo quítale las manos de encima- gritaba el peli plateado mientras tomaba de la cintura -otra vez- para apartarle del lobo.

- y... ¿Ya saben como hacerla reaccionar?- preguntaba en la peli roja quien ayudaba a su amado lobo a recuperarse.

-No sabemos muy bien como paso esto pero mañana Inuyasha y yo iremos a una aldea cercana donde habita una curandera- informaba el monje.

-Pero yo también debo ir- exclamaba la castaña .

- No tu debes quedar cuidando a Kagome - regañaba el Hanyou la castaña.

Ya amaneció y los dos amigos se pusieron en rumbo a la aldea.

- Ya se fueron , bueno Kagome, voy a ver a mis niños , quédate aquí - ordenaba la castaña mientras la peli negra asentía con la cabeza.

Pasaron 20 minutos y Sango volvió con sus hijos donde se encontraba su amiga.

- Kagome ya volví perdón si me tar...- la castaña paró en seco al ver a su amiga abrazar melosamente al peli plata , el mayor de los hermanos Taisho.

-Sesshomaru ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntaba horrorizada la castaña.

- Yo no debo darte explicaciones humana- contestó fríamente el Lord.

- Kagome... ¿Qué estas haciendo ? , sabes si Inuyasha te ve asi te matará a Sesshomaru..- comentaba la castaña..

- Pero no tiene nada de malo Sango-chan , Sesshomaru-sama estaba muy solo y vine acompañarlo, no es así Sesshomaru-sama - abrazaba muy íntimamente la azabache al peli plata.

- Ya aléjate humana insolente - ordenaba el Lord quien se encontraba ROJO , el peli plata intentaba separar a la chica pero en su cara se notaba a simple vista que no quería O.o

-¿Qué carajos sucede aquí ? Grrr... - aparecía un furioso Hanyou.

- ¡Inuyasha!- grito horrorizada la castaña.

- Konnichiwa , Inuyasha-kun - saludaba la azabache mientras se acercaba al Hanyou.

- Sesshomaru ¿Qué pretendes maldito? - exclamaba con furia.

- ...- el Lord ignoró la pregunta de su medio hermano y se marchó del lugar..

- ¡Eres una maldita ramera!- gritaba el Hanyou, muy enojado y con los ojos rojos.

- Pero Inuyasha-kun , no hice nada malo- respondía mientras le salían lágrimas por sus hermosos ojos chocolates - solo quería acompañar a sesshomaru-sama - se limpiaba las manos con las mangas de su uniforme.

- Inuyasha fuiste muy duro con ella - regañaba el monje que hacia su aparición por detrás de los arbustos.

- Estoy de acuerdo, sabes que actúa asi por ese hechizo - comentaba la castaña cómplice del monje.

- Inuyasha, maldito perro ¡Hiciste llorar de nuevo a kagome!- llegaba Shippo de su entrenamiento.

- Shippo-Kun - abrazaba la azabache al kitsune que estaba rojo como el haori de Inuyasha .

- Kagome,¿Qué te su-sucede? - tartamudeaba el pobre kitsune que se encontraba muy avergonzado por el abrazo tan íntimo que le daba su "madre".

Habían pasado tres horas , ya le habían explicado todo al kitsune.

- ya entiendo todo , es tu culpa Inuyasha por descuidarla- regañaba el zorro al Hanyou.

-Feh - limitó a decir el híbrido.

-¿Por qué no vamos a las aguas termales Kagome-chan?- preguntaba la castaña.

- Sip- asentía con la cabeza- ¿Por qué no vamos todos juntos , ne?- todos pararon en shock por la repentina pregunta, pero el monje paro ese minuto de silencio.

- Estoy muy de acuerdo- afirmaba el monje con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Ni lo crea su excelencia - negaba la castaña muy avergonzaba.

- u.u - se entristecía el monje, pero todo cambio cuando recibió un abrazo muy "Cariñoso" ..

-No este triste Miroku-sensei - suplicaba la azabache.

El pobre hanyou ardía en celos , ¿Por que carajo el no puede estar en el lugar de Miroku?...

-Tu tampoco estes triste Inu-kun - sabes que a ti te amo más que a nadie - comentaba la sacerdotisa del futuro ... Inuyasha oyó perfectamente , con sus lindas orejas, lo que dijo Kagome ... Sip, este era el cielo, aunque el quería a la antigua kagome... La extrañaba...

Iba a matar a esos malditos humanos... ¡Cómo se atrevían a acercarse a Kagome!

Kagome salió de la cabaña en la mañana a recoger plantas medicinales, pero cuando el Hanyou , intento acercarse una fila de humanos estaban rodeando a SU KAGOME... ¡ SUYA! ... Estaba muy enojado y ... Celoso , si lo admitía estaba celoso.

-aa esto es muy cansado- se estiraba la Miko.

Todos los aldeanos la ayudaban la tocaban... ¡ NO PODÍA SEGUIR VIENDO ESTO!

Ya era la noche y todos se fueron a dormir , Kagome durmió con Shippo ..¿Pero qué envidia le tenía a ese niño? , podía dormir con la hermosa, delicada, deseable, sexy... ¡Esperen, ese no es el punto!... El Hanyou se fue muy enojado a descansar en un árbol

Ya era la mañana y un gruñón hanyou se paseaba por la cabaña preguntándose "¿Por qué no puedo ser él quien dormía entre esos enormes montes de carne...

- Inuyasha-kun te sientes bien - preguntaba a InuYasha.

- Si me encuentro bien Kagome, solo que... - no pudo terminar la oración por ser sellados por los labios de la miko.

- No estes triste Inu... Ella volverá... La antigua Kagome regresará- murmuraba entre besos.

El podre de Inuyasha se encontraba confundió ... ¿Por qué Kagome, le dice eso?

- ¡Inuyasha! - gritaba el monje a InuYasha quien se encontraba sentado en las raíces de un árbol - Kagome, se desmayó -

Corría como si el mismo diablo lo alcanzará , quería ver a su Kagome y saber ¿ Qué le ocurría ?

Llego a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede y vió reposar a su bello ángel sobre un futón.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? - preguntando a la anciana que acompañaba a la azabache inconsciente .

- Se encuentra bien, en unos 19 minutos, calculo que estará como nueva-

- Gracias vieja- mientras se posicionaba en el lugar donde la anciana se encontraba.

- Inu...Yasha..- murmura la azabache en un susurro pero con las lindas y desarrolladas orejas de InuYasha podía escuchar hasta el latido de su corazón. .

-Kagome..- suspiraba el peli plata mientras recogía un mechón de su azabache.

-¿Donde estoy?- se preguntaba la miko que se encontraba sentada.

- En la cabaña de la anciana Kaede...- respondía el Hanyou.

-Te extrañé...- confesaba la miko.

Inuyasha pensó en ese momento que era un buen momento para declararse a su pequeña.

- Kagome..-

- ¿Si, inuyasha? - preguntaba intrigada la chica,

-Te amo- soltó como balde de agua.

Kagome se encontraba en SHOCK ...

-Ehh... ¿Kagome?- estaba nervioso el pobre Hanyou.

-yo... También - sonreía mientras los dos amantes se daban un beso apasionado.

La peli negra se encontraba sentada en las raíces de un árbol.

Cuando algo o alguien se asomó.

- Humana - dijo el mayor de los Taisho... Kagome lo notó ¿Nervioso?

- Sesshomaru - saludo de forma amistosa con la mano.

- eh...- por primera vez estaba nervioso , el gran Sesshomaru , estaba nervioso- me darías un abrazo.

- ... - no sabia que responder pero su cuerpo tomo vida propia y abrazó a sesshomaru quien estaba muy avergonzado..

- Gracias- se marchó, pero ¿sonrió?

- Kagome- preguntaba el Hanyou.

- mmmm -

- pos... ¿Querés ser mi... Esposa?- preguntó él con una cara muy roja.

- Siii - respondía la azabache, quien pensó en ese momento " por fin , si no hacía eso, el nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de que me gustaba, que bien que soy buena actriz"

Todo fue mentira o ¿No?


End file.
